Things Change
by Retronerd
Summary: Set after TP. Ilia is curious as to why Link has suddenly become depressed. But she soon realises it’s a lot more serious then it looks. Short IliaxLink oneshot.


_**He wasn't the same anymore. He was different. **__**He was glum and always looked miserable. It seemed whatever he did in Hyrule must've shattered his heart; every time I ask him what he did there he just ignores me. I had thought about what had happened to Link the whole day, but still couldn't figure out his misfortunes. **_

_**Link had given me Epona for the day. I would usually be over the mood with this… but I couldn't ride Epona when Link was like this. I let the kids ride her whilst I lay in my bed wishing Link was back to his normal self. **_

_**I decided tomorrow morning I would command Link to tell me what was wrong. I blowed out the candle and wrapped myself with one of my blankets. It was freezing cold but I didn't feel the weather: my thoughts covered the chilly climate. **_

_**---**_

_**I fidgeted in bed all night. As morning rose I still was tired; only managing to get a few minutes of sleep. Even though I was exhausted I was too anxious to find out Link's secret. I walked out of the house and walked over to the ranch. I knew Link wouldn't be over at his house as he practically lived at the ranch now: herding goats was his medicine to heal the pain, (I presumed that at least). **_

_**I was right. He was herding the last two tricky goats in: the ones that never seemed to budge when I tried. But he always got them to move. He dismounted off from Epona and went over to me. **_

"_**Hey Link, how you feeling?" I asked him. He had the same depressed look on. He didn't respond. "Link I'm your friend, you can tell me what's wrong."**_

_**He sighed but then spoke, "Ilia when I went to Hyrule things changed. I thought I would be able to live here after I visited the place but things changed." He said as he took a seat on the ground. "Hyrule is so big Ordon is tiny. At Hyrule I could meet a new person everyday, and here I see the same people everyday, never meeting anyone new. I had to live in Hyrule for two years, and now I just can't stay here."**_

"_**Does that mean you're leaving?" I said shattered as I already knew the answer. **_

"_**Yes! Unfortunately my time at Ordon is up."**_

"_**Link, I love you. You can't go." I begged him to stay but he didn't change his mind. **_

"_**Sorry, I'm leaving today. After Zelda arrives in Ordon Village I will leave with her." **_

"_**No! You can't leave. My life will be horrible without you. If you won't change your mind please let me come to Hyrule with you."**_

"_**I will leave, but you can come with me; if that is your desire, though you may what to tell your father." **_

_**I was happy by the start but then Link reminded me that if I leave I will never see the people at Ordon again. **_

"_**Link I might come with you. I just need time to think about it." **_

_**Could I really leave all my friends behind? **_

_**I went to the fountain to relax. I just needed to cool a few things off. Once I was their all my worries seemed to vanish. Then Zelda arrived. I had never seen her before but I had heard about her. Link was always telling stories about her. **_

"_**Zelda is that you?" **_

"_**Yes it is. I'm guessing you are one of Link's friends. I am honoured to meet you."**_

"_**Zelda… May I ask you something?" **_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**Why is Link leaving with you? There has to be something he didn't tell me. And why did he stay two years in Hyrule when he was only supposed to stay one month to deliver something!" **_

_**I was mad as she was the reason I was losing Link. It was obvious that when they go back to Hyrule they'll get married. If he never met her he would be in Ordon, being his normal self. **_

_**She sighed. "Ilia, Link originally was meant to visit me so that I could see if he had the triforce… but then… well things changed. The world became covered in twilight and Link became a wolf from this. He meant an imp from the twilight her name was Midna. Together those two killed Ganondorf, and saved the world. I was never meant to tell you this but Link is a hero. And when you're a hero you can't relax. **_

"_**You are worried that evil will return throughout the land and that many incident people will die. But heroes always have to say goodbye. Midna said goodbye to Link and now he will have to say goodbye to you. I'm sorry but there is no other way."**_

_**I was crying by the end of it. I guess I have to let Link go. I couldn't come with him because that would distract him from his goals. If evil does return he needs to worry about defeating it—not about protecting me. **_

_**Goodbye Link... Forever **_


End file.
